


All Alone in the Castle

by pinkcupcakes



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Ass Play, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, cum kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcupcakes/pseuds/pinkcupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Amber is so picky about the way Prince James is in bed... but she honestly can't truly complain. [ Set when they are ~17 ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone in the Castle

“Ugh! James! I told you, not like _that_!” Amber complained, even as his tongue slid over her clit. 

“Amber I’m **TRYING**! I’m doing exactly what you told me to!” 

“Well, try harder! You’re my _twin_ , you’re supposed to know everything about me! If I have to--” her words were cut off as James slipped two fingers inside of her, his pinky finger pushing into her ass, as well. “Oh! _**JAAAAMMES**_!”

The prince only smirked, his tongue far too busy licking circles around her clit as his fingers fucked in and out of her. Of _course_ he knew how to please his twin sister. He also liked to drive her crazy (both in and out of bed).

James’ own hips pressed down against the bed, letting out a moan against her clit. Meanwhile, Amber’s hands grabbed his hair, fisting in his gold locks, gripping tightly as she ground her hips against him, moaning. James was relentless, pushing his fingers into her and licking and sucking at her clit, moaning and growling against her. 

“James! James! I-- I---” but she couldn’t talk any more, her back arching off the bed, hips bucking, legs shaking as she felt the waves of her orgasm pulse through her entire body. 

When she finally relaxed against the bed, her fingers loosened their grip on his hair and he pulled his fingers from her, licking most of her juices off, shoving the two fingers that had been in cunt into her mouth. She grabbed onto his wrist and sucked as though it were his dick, her eyes locked on his. When she let them fall from her mouth, she grinned wickedly. 

“Fuck me, James.”

“With pleasure,” he smirked, pushing her thighs farther apart, hand stroking over his cock twice before pushing into her roughly, causing them both to moan loudly. “Shut up or mom and dad’ll hear us!”

“They’re gone for the day, and so is Baileywick AND Sofia… fuck me hard, James. Make me scream out your name!”

Placing a hand over her mouth, James smirked. “You’re always so loud, Amber…” he let his thumb slip into her mouth with a moan as she sucked on it. Her hands flew to her bare breasts, fingers twisting and pulling at her nipples, moaning around his thumb.

“Fuck, Amber… you’re so hot…” James couldn’t stop himself from leaning down to kiss her, letting his hands push hers aside and rolled her nipples between his fingers as he kissed over her neck and throat.

“I know I am,” she grinned, head tilting back. She rolled them over so she was on top of James now, rolling her hips quickly, her clit rubbing against his hip bone. She held his hands over her breasts, head thrown back, blonde hair tickling his thighs.

James couldn’t hold back the moan of her name as his hands grabbed her ass, squeezing and pulling her faster against him. All that humping against the bed had really brought him close. His thumb dipped between her legs to rub over her clit again. 

“ _JAMES!!!_ ,” Amber exclaimed, “I’m cumming!! Shit!!” 

He could feel her pulse around her and he grunted, holding back. When she had calmed down, he pulled her off of him and she immediately bent down, mouth open, tongue out as James stroked himself quickly, crying out her name as he came all over her tongue. Amber moaned loudly, licking up every drop. She climbed up her twin’s body, straddling him again, rubbing her clit against his softening cock and moaned, kissing him deeply. 

“Mind helping out with what I missed?” she asked, her voice low and husky, pointing to the drops of cum still on her face. 

“Not at all,” James replied, licking them from her face, holding the cum on his tongue. Amber leaned forward, running her tongue over his to get the cum from it with a moan. “Fuck, Amber… I love when you do that…” he said, hand on the back of her neck, kissing messily, the cum still in both of their mouths as they did.

A low moan from Amber cause a low moan in James, too. “You’re getting hard again,” she smirked. “You’re insatiable, you know that?”

James simply smiled in returning, taking a finger and dragging it through her wetness and onto her asshole, pushing a finger in. “And you’re just like me…” he said as she gasped and moaned, rolling her hips harder. 

“We’re not gonna be finished by the time Sofia gets back…” Amber whispered, biting at James’ neck.

“Good… I love fucking both of my hot sisters…”

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
